May I Have This Dance?
by Michebellaxo
Summary: Prompt for Evil Charming Fluff, first dance, unresolved sexual tension and possible kissage! Rated T for language... one swear word, its not bad.


**Evil Charming Prompt, fluff, first dance, Unresolved sexual tension, possible kissage? Loverskisslikedeath from tumblr :)**

* * *

Sparing a long glance in the mirror, Regina's gaze caught the bags forming under her eyes. It was the start of a third night of watching Henry and not really sleeping, in case he woke up from a nightmare. _I did this_, she thought. She may not have intended for him to eat the turnover, but she knew magic always comes with a price and she still tried to use it. She should have known Henry would be around Emma. It was the third full day she had spent in David's company, helping him and Henry try to find a way back for Snow and Emma…not really a mission she preferred, but she wanted her son's love back, and David wasn't so bad to spend time with.

Regina heard David walking down the stairs, as she exited the bathroom. Henry had asked her to stay the night again, since his nightmares were getting worse, but he still wanted David around. Somehow the guys had decided the apartment would be safer from prying eyes. David had given Regina one of his t-shirts and a pair of boxers to wear as pajamas, which felt strangely intimate, but it was that or Emma or Snow's clothing.

"Is he finally asleep?" she asked, setting her folded clothes on a corner of the table.

"Out like a light," David answered, cocking his head slightly to the right as he glanced over the woman in front of him. This woman…she was definitely not the Evil Queen. She was even a million miles away from 'Madam Mayor.' After he had looked over her, bottom to top, his blue eyes landed on her face, where he saw a raised eyebrow. Clearing his throat, he excused his actions, "I'm sorry. You…uh, you look good in my clothes."

"Excuse me?" Regina asked, her other eyebrow raising and meeting the other in a furrow.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just mean…is there anything you _don't_ look good in?"

Allowing a chuckle to pass through her lips, Regina sat at one of the bar stools and watched David walk around the island into the small kitchen. David watched her as her light chuckle changed to a sigh and her eyes went from brighter to dull and sad, again.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Whatever is bothering you, Regina. I'm not as dimwitted as you think I am."

"David, I don't—"

"No need to lie to me to make me feel better, just tell me what's wrong."

"This is my fault," she said solemnly. "He should never have had the opportunity to eat that damn turnover. I should never have made it."

"Regina…he knew what he was doing. He knew it was cursed and he chose to take a bite of it so that Emma wouldn't. Nothing could have changed his mind."

"You're being ridiculously kind for someone whose daughter I tried to put into an endless sleep."

David shrugged and bright blue eyes caught chocolate ones. "People do stupid things when they're afraid."

"Not everyone."

"No, but many people do." David leaned forward and lifted her chin with his fingertips. "Don't be too hard on yourself. Henry has forgiven you. You're doing the right thing now by trying to help us get Snow and Emma back. You're changing, I can see it, and so can Henry. Just, believe in yourself like we believe in you."

"You believe in me?" she asked, her voice quivering at hearing words she'd never heard before…or at least if she had, it hadn't been in a long, long time.

David nodded and smiled. "Do you want some ice cream?"

Shaking her head with a smile, Regina answered, "Depends on what kind you have."

"Strawberry or Rocky Road."

"Let me guess…Rocky Road is Henry's, the other is Mary Margaret's?"

"Mine, actually. It's my favorite."

"Hmm…mine too. Maybe your taste isn't entirely bad."

"Strawberry it is," he laughed, grinning widely. Pulling out the plastic container, David snapped the lid off and placed it closer to Regina on the high counter in front of her. He pulled two spoons out of a drawer, handing one to her and clinking his against hers.

"No bowls?"

"Unnecessary dishes to wash. Eat up." He dug his spoon into the ice cream and licked the metal clean. After a couple bites, Regina followed suit.

The pair made it through the half empty container in no time, until all that was left was the last bite. David dug it out with his spoon.

"Hey!" Regina protested. "You've had much more ice cream than I have!"

"You shouldn't be such a slow eater," David teased, bringing the spoon, tauntingly slowly, to his mouth.

After glaring, Regina smirked and leaned forward, grabbing his hand and pulling the spoon to her own mouth. She sucked most of the ice cream off, leaving a small bit on the spoon for David. His blue eyes were wide the entire time he watched her, and he gulped audibly when her lips had wrapped around the spoon, pulling slowly off over the pink ice cream. She grinned and pushed his hand back so the spoon was at the part of his lips. Slowly he opened his mouth and cleaned the spoon.

Shifting her gaze, Regina pushed herself off the stool and stood. She found the turntable in the corner and flipped through the small collection of records that Mary Margaret had. Once she found one she was interested in, she placed it on the turntable and set it to play. David had walked up behind her, so when she turned around he was merely inches away from her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, his voice low and gravelly. Regina looked into his eyes, nodding unwittingly.

"Sure," she breathed. His scent was overwhelming her, the smell was heady and masculine…incredibly sexy. She was having a hard time keeping her thoughts straight, there wasn't much she wanted that she could have, and David was climbing to the top of that list. He took one of her hands in his and wrapped the other arm around her back. She rested her free hand on his shoulder and the pair danced slowly to the rhythm of the song.

David watched Regina's face as her eyes focused on his. Bright blue eyes took in her features and thought about her beauty. The thoughts he was having were causing turmoil in his heart and in his gut. His mind was telling him that it was ok to admire another woman's beauty…a woman that wasn't his wife who was stuck in another realm. His heart and gut were telling him to feel guilty. Still…his mind was winning out. He pulled Regina closer as the song changed to a slower one. Regina's lids were heavy as she looked up at David through thick lashes.

They danced through several songs. One started playing that was mid-paced, but the lyrics were low and slow. They separated a little to dance more freely, Regina relieved at the extra space between their bodies. Her skin was burning under his touch, and she needed that space she was given. He spun her away from him, pulling her back after their arms were fully stretched between them. David smiled at her, tilting her back, his arm supporting her weight as her back arched backward. When he pulled her forward again, she was laughing lightly and smiling more beautifully than he had ever seen. Her head fell back in her laughter, and she felt more carefree than she had since she was a young woman riding horses under Daniel's tutorage.

David reveled in her pleasure, his eyes wandering over her exposed throat and his ears ringing with the sweet sound of her laughter. Pulling Regina close to him once more, David brought his hand from her back and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. He lowered his face to hers and she sobered. Running the tip of his nose along the length of hers, he breathed in her warm breath, his hot breaths rushing against her cheek. David's mouth hovered over Regina's, his lips brushing hers lightly, but not quite in a kiss. Both of their lips were parted, tracing along each other's as they pushed and pulled against each other slowly in a small dance of desire meeting sensibilities.

Finally, their desires lead their bodies and David dropped Regina's hand, cupping her face in his hands and bringing her mouth to his. Slowly, he kissed her. Hot tongues and soft lips met each other in a sweet and forbidden caress. He moved to deepen the kiss, moving his hands down her sides and pulling her closer to him, her body pressed to his as tightly as they could manage. After minutes passed, in a moment of clarity, Regina pulled away.

"David—" she started, before he cut her off, pressing his lips against hers once more. The two kissed desperately, their deepest human desires and needs taking over their bodies as they held each other close. David picked Regina up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the couch. He sat down slowly, lowering them so Regina sat in his lap.

Breathing heavily, Regina pulled away once more. "David…what are we doing?"

"We're doing what feels good," he answered with a shrug before he brought Regina's mouth back down to his own.


End file.
